24fandomcom-20200223-history
Attacks on CTU Los Angeles
:"Damn it, Jenny, this isn't a laundry room. This is a secure government building." ::— Lynn McGill less than two hours before the Sentox attack Although a supposedly secure environment, CTU Los Angeles has often been the site of attacks designed to hinder or halt the investigation of the agency. There have been at least four attacks on the building which have crippled it and left many CTU agents injured and dead. One attack, a computer worm, simply attempted to cripple communication and network security. Day 2 bombing During Day 2, three bombs were placed in CTU Los Angeles and detonated. Although the blasts destroyed much of the building, killed 30 and wounded 17 others, CTU were still able to operate from it for the remainder of the day . The attack was planned by Joseph Wald and executed by Eddie Grant and his men, anti-federalists who wanted to strike a government building . However, the date had been set by Syed Ali, whose goal was to cripple CTU's investigation into the nuclear bomb he had smuggled into Los Angeles. ]] Wald and his crew, including undercover CTU Agent Jack Bauer, cut off main phone lines to CTU Los Angeles, forcing them to call out the phone company to repair the problem. When the phone company arrived, Grant took Cam Strocker hostage and stole the uniforms for his crew. With the uniforms and ID, they were able to enter the building, place the bombs, and escape . Unable to get through to CTU himself, Jack called Lynne Kresge at President Palmer's Northwest Regional Operations Complex, telling her to use their resources to alert CTU. She told Eric Rayburn, who argued that if the attack didn't go off, Jack's cover would be blown, and they would never find Wald (at the time, the only lead to the nuclear bomb). Rayburn outmaneuvered Kresge, keeping the information from Palmer until it was too late. Meanwhile, he ordered CTU to transfer all the information on the bomb over to the NSA . When Wald's crew got to CTU LA, Jack was able to free Strocker, who went and warned Tony Almeida. Realizing that this was the reason Rayburn had ordered CTU to send their information to him, Almeida ordered an evacuation of the building; however, the bombs went off during it . Paula Schaeffer was trapped under some debris, hemorrhaging, and needed immediate surgery. After an argument with Tony, George Mason ordered that she be woken up so that she could give them the encryption key to access CTU's files on the nuclear warhead. She died shortly after giving George the key. Other agents killed included Ivers, Clark and Appell. The final casualty tally was thirty dead, and seventeen wounded, of which two were in critical condition . As Jack further maintained his cover and reached Wald, he found out that the terrorists got hold of CTU's building plan from their former agent Nina Myers before she was taken in custody . The Game EMP During 24: The Game, a low level EMP Bomb was detonated inside CTU Los Angeles after Joseph Sin-Chung tricked Ryan Chappelle into triggering it. The bomb destroyed all electrical systems for a short time, including the building's security. Terrorists led by Peter Madsen and Sid Wilson stormed the building and took many agents hostage. Michelle Dessler and Kim Bauer were inside the building when the bomb went off and were able to hide from the terrorists. Although Michelle was later captured, Kim was able to reach the CTU panic room. When she saw CTU Agent Sean Walker being killed, however, she gave the terrorists the CTU hard drive, the goal of their attack. In the initial storming, many security personnel were killed along with Sean Walker. Day 3 worm During Day 3, recently captured Nina Myers tricked Jack Bauer into triggering a computer worm that she had implanted in the CTU systems in her time there. It caused the firewalls to break down, and slowly deteriorated barriers that stopped people from accessing their secure files. If the worm was not stopped, terrorists around the world would be able to access their files, identifying spies and learning unauthorized information. When Chloe O'Brian accidentally sped up the process of the worm, Nina was forced to help to slow it. She asked to be returned to freedom in Mexico, after which she would stop the worm. However, Chloe managed to eliminate it before it caused further damage, and to Nina's surprise and anger the threat was defeated. Day 5 gassing died from the Sentox attack.]] : ''For more information, read the main article... During Day 5, terrorist Ostroff obtained Lynn McGill's key card and used it to enter CTU Los Angeles. He then set up a nerve gas canister in the ventilation system. The attack killed over 40% of CTU staff. Almost all of the CTU agents in the building at the time were killed; the only survivors were a small handful who managed to make it to sealed rooms. When the gas threatened to eat through the door seals, Lynn McGill and Harry Swinton sacrified their lives so that McGill could restart the ventilation and flush the gas out of the building. Day 6 assault In an attempt to fix the FB circuit board, Cheng Zhi contacted Phillip Bauer. Phillip agreed only if Josh Bauer, his grandson, was brought to him from CTU. Cheng hired a mercenary named Zhou Yong to infiltrate the CTU Los Angeles building. Zhou and his men went through the sewer and managed to sneak through mostly unnoticed. When Milo Pressman said the cameras had been knocked out, Interim Director Nadia Yassir realized what was going on and ordered Chloe O'Brian to issue a red alert lockdown. It was too late, as the mercenaries had already entered and ordered everyone to the ground. In holding, Jack Bauer pleaded with the guard to let him out so he could assist. Eventually, the guard let him out just before being killed. Jack took his gun, killed one of the intruders and left to find Marilyn and Josh Bauer. Marilyn and Josh hid in the waiting room until two mercenaries spotted them. After failing to barricade themselves inside, the two mercenaries pulled them out. Jack Bauer killed them both before they could do anything else. Back in the main room, Zhou ordered for whoever was in charge to stand up. No one moved, so Zhou ordered it again. Just as Nadia was about to stand up, Milo took her place knowing that she could be in danger. Milo was shot point-blank in the head and died instantly. Jack, Josh, and Marilyn tried to escape through the ventilation shafts, but were found out by more of Zhou's men. After a short shootout, Josh managed to escape. Marilyn and Jack were taken to the main room. After repeated called from Mike Doyle, Zhou ordered for Nadia Yassir to answer the phone lie to him, in which she complied. Afterwards, Zhou went on the PA so Josh could hear him in the vents. He threatened to kill Marilyn if he did not show himself in ten seconds. Josh did as he was told and was taken to the main room. Zhou called Cheng Zhi to tell him that Josh was in their custody. Cheng congratulated him and told him to meet up with him with Josh. Cheng then called Phillip Bauer to inform him of the good news. However, as Zhou and his men began to move the staff of CTU into a back room, Jack and Nadia formulated a plan to take out Zhou and his men. They each attacked one of the men, whilst Morris O'Brian took out another. Jack strangulated Zhou with his binds, but Nadia struggled with a man who appeared to be about to shoot her. However, Mike Doyle and a TAC team arrived, suspecting a problem after Nadia's phone conversation. He shot the man attacking Nadia, and confirmed with the rest of his team that all other hostiles had been taken down. Doyle asked Nadia if there were currently any casulties, and she says that Milo Pressman was the only death. However, numerous CTU personnel, mostly security guards, were killed by Zhou and his men during the takeover. See also * Terrorist attacks on 24 Category:CTU Category:Featured articles